


Aaron Burr Saves The Day

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ADHD!Alexander, M/M, OOC!Alexander bc I projected myself onto him, this is rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander had started to worry Lafayette.





	Aaron Burr Saves The Day

Sometimes Lafayette would notice something about Alexander.

Once, he had been minding his own business, listening to some Clipping. while he studied, and Alexander would be sat across from him and then suddenly get up, walking around the room for no apparent reason. After five or so minutes, he would sit down again and pretend like nothing had happened, and Lafayette would sit there, confused and concerned, but he never brought it up as Alexander didn’t seem too worried.

And often, Alexander would seem so focused on he would often go hours, sometimes days, without eating or drinking or looking away from his laptop. It no longer surprised Lafayette, or any of Alexander’s close friends, that they had to remind him to function.

Sometimes, though, he would much of lettuce or something else of low calories while he worked, and he seemed… Calmer when he did so. Lafayette started buying extra salads and often offered to make Alexander one. Though Lafayette was confused to how this actually helped, he went with it anyway. If it made his boyfriend relax any, then he would make a salad bowl daily.

 

* * *

 

“Aaron,” Lafayette said, earning the other man’s attention. They were in the library and, aside from the one student passed out in the corner, they were alone. “Can I talk to you.”

Aaron closed his book, clearly concerned.

“Of course.” He replied, frowning. “What's your issue?”

“It's about Alexander…”

 

* * *

 

“Aaron!” Alexander said, exasperated. “I am  _ fine. _ ”

“Your boyfriend spoke to me. They made a list of the things you do that aren't… “Normal.””

“Are you calling me insane?”

“No! This is harder than I expected it to be.” Aaron replied, voice quiet again. “Go to the doctors. Take the list that Lafayette wrote.”

“ADHD?” Alexander asked, looking over the note Aaron had handed him. “Lafayette didn't write that part.”

“I looked through what he wrote. They are all ADHD symptoms. Theo has it, too, and she does most of them.” Aaron said. “I didn't tell Lafayette, though. If you get diagnosed, he should probably know. After all, he's your boyfriend.”

“How do I go to the doctors and ask? Do I just… thrust the list in their face and say I think I have it.” Alexander replied, his face then transforming into one of horror. “I'm nervous. Oh, shit, I'm nervous. I never get nervous; Aaron, help me.”

“I can go with you if you want?” Aaron offered. Though many people believe they hated each other, which they did, if the other needed help, they wouldn't hesitate to provide it. Once everything had been cleared up, Alexander would go back to annoying Aaron, and Aaron would go back to dreaming of Alexander shutting up.

 

* * *

 

“Lafayette…” Alexander said. It had been weeks since he had gone to the doctors and he was wondering how to talk to his boyfriend. He'd given himself a small pep talk, continued to anxiously pace in the bathroom before managing to muster up the confidence to talk. “Can I talk to you?”

Lafayette must have seen the nervousness on alexander's face because he put his laptop down and gave him his full undivided attention.

“Of course you can,  _ mon cher. _ ”

“I went to the doctors and…” Alexander paused, and Lafayette nodded encouragingly. “IthinkIhaveADHD.”

“What was that?” Lafayette asked. “Calm down, okay? I'm not going to judge you.”

Alexander took a deep breath. “I, uh, I think I have ADHD.”

“Do you mind explaining it a bit more? I'm don't completely understand what it is.”

“Wait, you're not mad?”

“Why would I be? You can't exactly help it.”

“I love you,” Alexander replied, smiling.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so short. It's very rushed but I needed to finish it.


End file.
